<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Personal Pin-Ups by Meatball42</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723641">Personal Pin-Ups</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42'>Meatball42</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Blaseball (Video Game), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Internet &amp; Social Media (Anthropomorphic), Men's Hockey RPF, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(which are the same thing but I digress), Alternate Universe - Daemons, Alternate Universe - Prehistoric, Bad Art, Baseball, Birds, Cats, Dinosaurs, Fiery raining death, Gen, Imagine that In the Arms of the Angels is playing in the background, M/M, Memes, Please donate by clicking the box on your screen, Post-it Note Art, huh, more birds, somehow not a canonic tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:33:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter 1: Niklas Backstrom and his daemon<br/>Chapter 2: Gigantic prehistoric parrot vs dinosaur<br/>Chapter 3: [anonymous creator]'s first meme<br/>Chapter 4: How blazeball actually works<br/>Chapter 5: Cute Cats In Your Area!<br/>Chapter 6: Kadaj/A taller cock</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kadaj/Vincent Valentine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Niklas Backstrom and his daemon, for aleksrothis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleksrothis/gifts">aleksrothis</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickolascage/gifts">chickolascage</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/seinmit/gifts">seinmit</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/gifts">flowersforgraves</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingargents/gifts">darlingargents</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsapiens/gifts">shadowsapiens</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The goat was not only chosen because of the Gavle goat, but because we the creator believe that Niklas Backstrom's soul would in fact take the shape of a goat. For both he and they are:</p><p>tenacious. omnivorous. unnerving.</p><p>And most importantly, way scarier when they're charging you than you'd think from looking at them <strike>not that we're speaking from personal experience</strike></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Gigantic prehistoric parrot v dinosaur, for chickolascage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. One of the best memes of the 2000s, for seinmit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'll admit this one got away from me a bit but I feel like that's in the spirit</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Blazeball, for flowersforgraves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Luckily you didn't request any characters, because it would be a shame for someone to have to die in the blazing ball shower.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A poor adorable cat with a strangly point face..., for darlingargents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Final Fantasy VII: Advent Chicken, for shadowsapiens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <span class="small">you had a litte spelling error in your signup, shadow, but it's okay i got you</span>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><a href="https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f9/83/4c/f9834c677fb4b6ce37c0487d07850d0e.jpg">Kadaj's</a> model: <a href="http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-g4F8dEJHEVk/Te4AHJFZu2I/AAAAAAAAAEA/xSY3QyWG94s/s320/Chicken_Polish_White_3011.jpg">The White Polish Cap chick</a></p><p><a href="https://i.ytimg.com/vi/ZNPfnSJ5cvQ/maxresdefault.jpg">Vincent's</a> model: <a href="http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-3q4Ufiw16wM/UwxtxqWj8VI/AAAAAAAAALQ/Bub7jyghT_g/s1600/black.jpg">The Kadaknath Chicken</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>